Enheduanna
Enheduanna, Enkheduanna of Encheduanna (2285-2250 v.Chr.) was in het Akkadische Ur (Sumer) een hogepriesteres van Isjtar. Zij was de dochter van koning Sargon van Akkad, de stichter van het Akkadische Babylon, die het Akkadische rijk en Sumerië verenigde. Enheduanna stelde de Akkadische Isjtar gelijk aan Inanna. Zij was geïnstalleerd als priesteres (entu) van de maangod Nanna. De tot nu toe oudst bekende literaire teksten zijn door haar opgesteld in spijkerschrift, dat toen nog maar juist volledig ontwikkeld was, en tot dan toe nog uitsluitend voor zakelijke medelingen werd gebruikt. Ze dateren van de 23e eeuw v.Chr. Er zijn zes literaire werken van haar hand bekend, waarvan een aantal in de vorm van een cyclus van hymnen. Met deze teksten begint een traditie waarbij de schrijver zich door een colophon aan het einde van de tekst identificeert. Zij identificeerde zich in haar teksten met Inanna, wat erop wijst dat zij als hogepriesteres de vertegenwoordigster van de moedergodin op aarde was. De geschiedenis van Inanna wordt verweefd met autobiografische elementen uit haar leven. Zo beklaagt Enheduanna zich over haar verbanning uit de tempel en bezingt haar beproevingen om weer in de gunst van de godin te mogen terugkeren. Hymnen Enheduanna staat bekend als auteur van verschillende Sumerische hymnen. Ze wordt algemeen aanzien als de oudste auteur onder deze naam bekend. De hymnen die ze schreef voor Inanna vormen de oudste geschreven portrettering van een godin. Het is ook het vroegste geschreven verslag van iemands bewust innerlijk leven. * Nin-me-sara, "The Exaltatie van Inanna", 153 regels, uitgegeven en vertaald door Hallo en van Dijk (1968). De eerste 65 regels richten zich tot de godin met een lijst epitheta en vergelijken haar met An de oppergod. Daarna spreekt Enheduanna in de eerst persoon en klaagt over haar verbanning uit de tempel en uit de steden Ur en Uruk. Zij vraagt de tussenkomst van Nanna. Regels 122-135 reciteren goddelijke attributen van Inanna * In-nin sa-gur-ra, 274 regels (onvolledig), uitgegeven door Sjoberg (1976) met gebruik van 29 fragmenten. * In-nin me-hus-a, "Inanna en Ebih", eerst vertaald door Limet (1969) * The Tempelhymnen, uitgegeven door Sjoberg en Bergmann (1969): 42 hymnen van variërende lengte, gericht aan tempels. * Hymne tot Nanna, uitg. door Westenholz Westenholz gaf nog een ander fragment van een hymne uit, gericht aan Enheduanna zelf, blijkbaar van een anonieme opsteller, met aanduiding van haar apotheose na haar dood. Literatuur * Betty De Shong Meador, Inanna, Lady of Largest Heart: Poems of the Sumerian High Priestess Enheduanna, University of Texas (2001), ISBN 0-292-75242-3 * William W. Hallo and J.J.A. Van Dijk, The Exaltation of Inanna, Yale University Press, 1968. * Janet Roberts, Enheduanna, Daughter of King Sargon, Princess, Poet, Priestess (2300 B.C.), Transoxiana 8 (2004) http://www.transoxiana.com.ar/0108/roberts-enheduanna.html * Ake Sjoberg and E. Bermann, The Collection of the Sumerian Temple Hymns, Locust Valley, J.J. Augustin, 1969. * Ake Sjoberg, In-nin sa-gur-ra: A Hymn to the Goddess Inanna by the en-Priestess Enheduanna, Zeitschrift für Assyriologie und Vorderasiatische Archaeologie 65 (1975), 161-253. Externe links * Biography of Enheduanna * The En-hedu-Ana Research Pages * Inana and Ebih: translation (The Electronic Text Corpus of Sumerian Literature) * A hymn to Inana (Inana C): translation (The Electronic Text Corpus of Sumerian Literature) * The temple hymns: translation (The Electronic Text Corpus of Sumerian Literature) Categorie:Mesopotamische oudheid Categorie:Religieuze geschiedenis Categorie:Literatuur da:Enheduanna de:En-hedu-anna en:En-hedu-ana es:Enheduanna eu:Enheduanna fi:Enheduanna fr:Enheduanna hu:Enheduanna it:Enkheduanna ja:エンヘドゥアンナ ko:엔헤두안나 no:Enheduanna oc:Enkheduanna pl:Enheduanna pt:Enheduana ru:Энхедуанна sh:Enheduanna sv:En Hedu'anna